


Почему лучше держать рот на замке

by Babak



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Коммишка для @MtahadsКотерию отправляют забрать артефакт, и они становятся свидетелями странного разговора.
Kudos: 2





	Почему лучше держать рот на замке

Их сюда отправили, потому что Мэтт глупо ляпнул, что бывал в Амарилло недавно, и знает местность. Не то чтобы они знали в тот момент, что будет скрываться под простым заданием принести Барону артефакт. Но даже тогда Сэм догадывался, что что-то тут не чисто.

_Простым в этом мире ведь ничего не бывает, да?_

Ладно сам Амарилло - городок был небольшим доменом, и Сородичей там было мало. Но в честь раскопок, видимо, туда слетелись все, кто только мог. Их Тремерка, Тиа, дернула его за рукав и прошипела, что видит знакомое лицо, и лучше им держаться от него _подальше_ , потому что лет ему большем, чем им всем вместе взятым. Сэм тогда очень впечатлился, и решил, что к видевшим средневековье тремерам их маленькая котерия точно не готова. И решил запомнить, как этот вампир выглядит, потому что _Тию_ на его памяти ещё никто не мог испугать.

Выглядел Тремер этот в целом действительно так, будто из прошлого столетия вышел как минимум, но Сэм уже привык, что вся Камарилья так выглядит. Хотя для них, судя по всему, и такая одежда - это уже попытка быть ближе к современной моде.

Если в городе можно было встретить пару странных личностей, то в самом каньоне их оказалось в два раза _больше._

 _«Каньон Пало-Дуро»_ гласил яркий знак на въезде, и Сэм тогда подумал, что слишком уж это простое название для места где, судя по всему, закопан какой-то старый вампир. Артефакт? Он почти уверен, что артефакт, но Барон мог назвать его так по незнанию. Все знаки указывали на то, что тут было нечто более важное, чем безделушка древности.

Машин в каньоне было много, но в самом низу виднелось только две фигуры, и Сэм осторожно повёл котерию вперёд. Им всем ещё сотни нет, и умирать сегодня будет слишком глупо даже для них. Фигуры были прямо возле раскопок, рядом с большим рвом. Сэм не уверен, где сама их цель - должна быть то ли во рву, то ли рядом.

 _Чемодан_ недалеко от двух фигур выглядел так, будто и был их целью, но для этого нужно было обойти неизвестных. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались мужчина с женщиной, при чём мужчной был тот самый тремер, и Тиа предупреждающе цепанула его за рукав.

\- Мне кажется, я её видел где-то, - шепнул Мэтт, и действительно. Кажется, эта девушка гангрелка? Сэм упорно не помнит её имени, но она точно Анарх. Значит, она на их стороне?

_Хотелось бы верить._

\- _Нельзя_ его открывать! - почти что шипит Тремер, и Сэм удивлён, что они ругаются, а не набросились друг на друга.

\- Та ладно тебе, там должны быть бумаги, - фыркает гангрелка, складывая руки на груди, и тремер вскидывает руки в воздух:

\- В Хауле ты мне сказала ровно то же самое!

\- Но мы ведь живы, не так ли? Закончилось всё нормально! - говорит она, пожимая плечами, и каким-то образом - _Мэтт даже не знал, что вампиры так могут_ \- тремер дёргает глазом.

\- Закончилось всё болезнью, и последствия мне пришлось разгребать ещё несколько месяцев, - отвечает он, и они начинают новый раунд криков друг на друга. Сэм не уверен, что действительно хочет знать, что тут происходит. Два вампира ругаются? Окей, не первый раз, и уж точно не последний. Старый древний тремер почему-то всё ещё их не сожрал, и не задоминировал? Вот это уже удивляет, и лучше бы им попытаться забрать цель побыстрее, чтобы он не передумал.

\- А вы тут что делаете? - поворачивается к ним Гангрелка. - О, вы ведь та компания под Айзеком? Неужто вас сюда послали? - Мэтт, у которого мозгов, видимо, уже _совершенно не осталось,_ энергично кивает ей в ответ.

\- К сожалению, вам придётся вернуться к нему с пустыми руками, - улыбается им тремер, и от этой улыбки мурашки прокатываются по мёртвому телу. - Вы ведь не будете против?

\- Не пугай их, - фыркает она, и Сэм ждёт - у него нет ответа на это, тем более не старому вампиру, и лучше пока подождать. Тремер устало поднимает глаза к небу.

\- Не поздно ли ещё снова его закопать? - спрашивает он, явно не надеясь на ответ, но гангрелка улыбается ему широко:

\- Не я, так кто-то другой, милый. Тебе ведь он не нужен, Ричард! - «Ричард» фыркает в ответ презрительно:

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я ради тебя откажусь от артефакта древности? Даже _моя милая возлюбленная_ тебе бы не отдала его, как бы дружны вы не были, - он складывает руки на груди, и поднимает голову, и Сэм начинает думать, что сила старых вампиров переоценена. Разве эта гангрелка не их возраста? Чего они торгуются вообще?

\- Ты не знаешь точно, что она бы сделала, - отмахивается гангрелка. - А ещё её тут нет, или ты думаешь, что упоминания _Оливии_ поможет тебе выиграть? Слабовато, дорогой, - она бросает взгляд на чемодан, и котерия напрягается - если она схватит и сбежит, не достанется ли им вместо неё?

\- Мы ведь можем решить это, не открывая его, - говорит он, будто бы предпринимает уже последнюю попытку. - Разве тебе не нужно его продать, что там обычно ты с ними делаешь?

\- Да, но он ведь уже _тут!_ Я хочу _посмотреть,_ \- она глядит на тремера с вызовом, и «Ричард» переходит взгляд на него, Сэма.

\- Он нужен Айзеку? - спрашивает тот властно, и Сэм не понимает, почему с ними этот тремер общается **так,** а с ней - _совершенно иначе._

\- Да, - отзывается он коротко, и тот задумчиво переводит взгляд на гангрелку.

\- Дорогая, разве ты не с Анархами? Может, отдашь им? - она хмурится:

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что услышу от тебя такое, - Сэм замечает перья в её волосах, и думает - _так уж она молода, как они думали?_

\- Да, но тогда ответственность за это будет лежать на _Айзеке,_ а ещё это произойдёт не на моей территории, - говорит «Ричард», обнажая клыки, и она задумчиво смотрит на чемодан. - К тому же, он точно не побоится его открывать, дорогая. Разве он не сотрудничает с остатками тремеров? Вон хотя бы _та милая девочка_ среди Птенцов, - он небрежно кивает, и Тиа рядом с Мэттом будто старается стать в два раза меньше.

\- Тогда будет уже не так интересно, - ворчит гангрелка, но всё же кивает. - Сойдёт, - она замолкает. - Неужто тебе настолько неинтересно, что там?

\- Если что-то важное, уверен, _я узнаю и не присутствуя при открытии,_ \- фыркает он, и девушка смеётся громко в ответ. А потом подхватывает чемодан, и идёт к Сэму.

\- Поехали, детишки, сегодня вам сопутствует удача! - она манит их за собой, и Тиа смотрит на него вопросительно, и Сэм кивает. Лучшего исхода они бы сами не добились, и он хотел бы как можно быстрее убраться из этого места, и ещё желательно от этого _«Ричарда»._

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
